


This Meeting of Like Minds

by starfishstar



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Fanart, Gen, Mary Russell (Laurie R. King) x Lord Peter Wimsey (Dorothy L. Sayers) crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar
Summary: Two women, both alumnae of the same esteemed university, meet one day at the Bodleian Library.
Relationships: Mary Russell & Harriet Vane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Summer 2020





	This Meeting of Like Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/gifts).



> Many thanks to Sanguinity for alpha and beta reading this project, and for the Oxford setting. 
> 
> Here the role of Harriet Vane is played by Dorothy L. Sayers herself, and the role of Mary Russell is played by the inimitable Katharine Hepburn . . . admittedly she's nothing like how Mary Russell is described in the books, in terms of appearance, but there's a certain similarity in attitude and personality that seemed right.

Two women, scholars, close in age, both alumnae of the same esteemed university. Both are wives of great and famous detectives; both have worked hard and long to ensure they are also their own women, respected in their fields and rich in intellectual life, not merely the shadows of men.

They have not yet met, though they have heard a great deal of one another.

Both travel to Oxford, now and then, to pursue their respective research. And one day, at the Bodleian Library, the author of detective novels is seated at a table piled high with books, when the scholar of theology passes by on her way to her usual reading room.

Their eyes meet. A spark of recognition catches. They fall into conversation, these two women with their different interests and their similar passions. They sit and talk, there at their table piled with books, and before they know it, Oxford’s afternoon has shaded into night.


End file.
